Ryudo
Ryudo is the main character of Grandia II. He is a Geohound, a person hired to complete a job regardless of what they think or what their moral judgement is. He is cynical and pessimistic; he only focuses on completing any job he is hired for. His travelling companion is a falcon, Skye, whom he playfully picks on. Regardless of their somewhat harsh behaviour towards each other, they are the best of friends. Story Youth Ryudo was brought up on Garlan, the Isle of Swordsmen, with his elder brother Melfice, by the Village Chief following the death of their parents. Both began combat training and showed incredible progess, Melfice in particular, becoming a role model for him and the entire village. Ryudo would often train with Gatta in hope of becoming like his brother, while also enjoying the company of Reena, who is like a sister to him. One day the sword upon which the town was built began to create earthquakes, and in investigating the disturbance, Melfice's fiancee found a Piece of Valmar sealed near the sword. When she failed to return, Melfice went after her. The young Ryudo, having secretly followed him, then witnessed Melfice, armed with the sword, murder his fiancee in front of him and leave without explanation. Laying alongside Reena's impaled body, he weeps and screams in agony. The villagers are all horrified, and they banish Ryudo by association. Eventually Ryudo, alone and with a great weight of guilt, puts his skills to use by becoming a Geohound. Later Events Three years later, Ryudo is given the task to guide the songstress Elena to Garmia Tower to perform an excorcism ceremony. When they reach the tower, things begin to go wrong. The ceremony fails and Elena becomes possessed by the Wings of Valmar. When they return back to Elena's village Carbo, the priest tells Ryudo he must take Elena to see Pope Zera for his help about Elena's possession (of coarse, offering Ryudo a hefty fee for his trouble). That night, Carbo's church is attacked by a strange woman who defeats Ryudo in a duel and then dissapears. The next day, Ryudo and Elena begin their journey to the cathedral in St. Heim. From this point on, Ryudo gets more and more drawn in the upcoming revival of the Great Devil Valmar and what his single body parts cause to the world he travels. It takes him a long time and two major battles to understand that his brother is no longer truly himself, being instead little more than a host for the Horns of Valmar. His fiancee had been possessed, and when he killed her, the horns jumped into Melfice. Personality The betrayal of Melfice, the person he trusted the most, leads to his initial loss of trust in anyone. He is a bit of a shy young man, he sometimes has difficulties to explain his feelings. He develops loving feelings for Elena during the course of the game as he shows much caring towards her. Abilities and Weaponry Images Image:Ryudo Bust.jpg|Ryudo portrait Image:Ryudo General.jpg|Ryudo general artwork Image:Young Ryudo.jpg|A younger Ryudo Image:Ryudo Elena.jpg|Ryudo and Elena (and Carros) Image:Ryudo Millenia Elena.jpg|Ryudo, Millenia and Elena Image:GII Ryudo Wallpaper.jpg|Ryudo Wallpaper Category:Grandia II Characters Category:Grandia II Player Characters